


ice skating for dummies

by sunooshine



Category: P1Harmony
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Ice Skating, M/M, but it's the thought that counts i think, kind of, there's not a lot of actual skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunooshine/pseuds/sunooshine
Summary: keeho can't skate, and neither can theo
Relationships: Choi Taeyang | Theo/Yoon Keeho
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	ice skating for dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikiluvrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikiluvrr/gifts).



“oh fuck, okay, this wasn’t the best idea.”

_yeah_ , theo thought, _it sure wasn’t_. 

it had originally been keeho’s idea, something about being canadian and yet not fulfilling his rightful canadian duties. he thought it'd be cute for a first date. theo didn’t know what went on in keeho’s head, but he was sure the boy had pictured a lot of hand holding and cute last minute saves from falling. but what keeho had forgotten to add to the equation was the fact that neither of them could skate, and had just about the balance and agility of a toddler.

so yeah, there they were, fumbling and bumbling around and successfully making fools of themselves in an embarrassingly crowded ice rink. (theo was doing his best to avoid the concerned and occasional amused looks the two of them were receiving. he made a mental note to beat keeho’s ass later)

having hardly been on the ice for 7 minutes, it was amazing the amount of times theo had already fallen despite having a steel-like grip on the side boards. he wasn’t too sure at what time exactly, but at some point around two minutes earlier he’d found himself sprawled across the ice like a sad starfish. by then his prior excitement had drained out and he’d completely given up on existing so he _was_ going to lay there for the remainder of the one and a half hour they’d rented their skates fuck you. 

it made him feel a little better, though, to see that keeho - the supposed canadian - wasn’t doing any better than him. with his head turned to the right, ear feeling uncomfortably cold, he had the perfect view of keeho’s current on-going struggle.

the mentioned boy, it seemed, had become one with the gas station tube man as he flailed around constantly. it was a funny sight, really, but theo didn’t deem it appropriate to laugh when he wasn’t too far off himself. they were a pitiful pair, the two of them.

“between my certain future back problems, and the loss of any dignity you may have left, this was definitely your best idea yet.”

keeho finally gave up his sad attempts at summoning balance and flopped down beside theo. “okay you know what, fuck you. i thought the professional skater in me would wake up once we got on ice, but the hoe’s sleeping beauty and prince phillip is dead.”

theo snorted at that. 

“it’s sad that you call yourself canadian and yet you’ve never stepped on an ice rink before in your life.”

theo had apparently hit a little too close to home with that, because keeho feigned an offended look, clutching his heart dramatically. 

“how could you? you know i’m sensitive about that.” keeho attempted at a pout before seemingly getting a grip on himself and stopping. “it’s not my fault my parents traumatized me by lying to me about some kid getting his finger cut off by a pair of ice skates. you’d be scared too if you looked at an ice rink and all you imagined was blood and some 11 year old’s chubby finger.” 

theo practically shuddered at the thought. he grimaced, “hmm, yeah, fair enough.”

there was a moment of silence as theo continued to stare at the side of keeho’s face from his lying position. keeho stared straight ahead, thinking of something before he turned to look at theo again.

“do you wanna get out of here? we can go to the cafe down the street instead,” he asked.

“what about the ten dollars we used on these ice skates and the admission fee?” theo did have to protect the remaining 20 dollars in his bank account after all. he was weary, knowing just how much the two of them bought when they went out to cafes.

a pause. “we don’t buy macaroons. BAM brokenness avoided.” 

(if he subtracted macaroons from their usual menu, that left two drinks - a coffee and some green tea - and one large slice of cake. that probably added up to around 15 dollars. they’d most likely split the bill, so that left him 7.5 dollars poorer.

...yeah, that could work.)

“okay.” theo answered keeho’s previous question, then presented the real question. “now, how the hell are we gonna get off the ice.”

needless to say, theo had ended the day with a bruised butt, and swollen ankles. but despite any of the complaining he’d done that day, he did enjoy his first proper date with keeho so he felt that it was worth it. 

(and hell if you got him to admit that).

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello how's it going :D
> 
> here's my (very short) contribution to the p1harmony fandom. this is my first time using ao3 so pls go easy on me lmao
> 
> i'm not a writer, but i try, so any constructive criticism is really appreciated! feel free to share any of your thoughts with me in the comments.
> 
> i hope you have an amazing day/night and tysm for reading!


End file.
